Escape
by zielle
Summary: Seorang lelaki terbangun dari tidurnya di sebuah kamar yang sama sekali asing baginya. Deretan pertanyaan memberondong otaknya, tapi memorinya tidak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Tidak ingat apa pun. Kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya terkunci di ruangan tersebut. Namun ada satu yang diingatnya. "Aku Levi … Levi Ackerman." #birthdayficforAltaSky


Seorang lelaki terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina. Kini ia tengah berada di ruangan yang sama sekali asing baginya. Di sebuah kamar tidur yang nampak normal dan cukup bersih kelihatannya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu kamar siapa ini.

Lelaki itu bangkit lalu merasa sakit yang amat sangat di kepalanya. Mungkin ia baru siuman, bukan bangun tidur. Di tengah rasa sakit yang melandanya, ia melihat hal ganjil. Ia pakai sepatu di tempat tidur. Sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya. Sesibuk-sibuknya lelaki itu, pasti tidak akan lupa membuka sepatu, apa lagi di kamar. Karena bersih itu harus.

Jadi … dia pasti pingsan lalu dibawa ke kamar ini. Namun apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya hingga berakhir di kamar orang begini?

Nihil. Tidak bisa ingat apa-apa. Untuk setiap pertanyaan yang berkeliaran di otaknya, ia tidak bisa menemukan satu pun jawabannya. Satu-satunya cara ya keluar dari tempat ini.

Tanpa buang waktu, lelaki itu segera berjalan ke arah pintu di sebelah kiri lemari. Tangannya menggapai knob putar pintu. Dan oh! Ada yang diingatnya.

"Aku Levi … Levi Ackerman."

Ucapannya mengudara di ruangan yang sunyi itu, kemudian tangannya memutar knob dengan segera.

Dikunci.

* * *

Escape by zielle

Attack on Titan belong to Hajime Isayama

Cover by photo imagenation

Inspired from my hammy, Mr. Icil

AU, possibly OOC & typo(s)

Sebuah fanfiksi ulang tahun untuk Alta Sky. Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga-semoganya selalu yang baik-baik. Maaf hadiahnya cuma coretan tangan tak jelas. Semoga suka! XD ({})

* * *

Apa yang lebih buruk dari terbangun di tempat asing tanpa ingat apa-apa kecuali nama sendiri dan setelahnya kau baru sadar terkunci di tempat itu?

Maka yang keluar dari mulut Levi adalah berbagai umpatan. Seperti; sial, sialan, gila, apa-apaan, brengsek, dan semacamnya.

Kembali ia duduk di ranjang yang baru disadarinya bersprai putih. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh sudut kamar. Seperti yang dikatakannya, ini adalah kamar yang nampak normal. _Normal_. Dengan ranjang ukuran single bersprai putih, di sampingnya terdapat laci tiga tingkat dengan jam duduk yang tidak berkutik di atasnya, lalu rak dengan bentuk letter L di sudut yang dipenuhi macam-macam hiasan, satu set meja belajar yang menghadap jendela dan di atas mejanya terdapat lampu belajar, di sebelah jendela terdapat jam digital yang sepertinya mati, pintu di sisi yang sama dengan lemari pakaian empat pintu, dan meja pendek beralaskan karpet cokelat di tengah ruangan.

 _Normal_. Jelas _normal_ , bukan? Orang bodoh mana yang pakai dua jam dalam satu ruangan dan dua-duanya mati pula?

Jendela itu ditutup oleh tirai berwarna putih, tapi ketika dibuka hanya menampilkan hal yang benar-benar tidak ingin dilihat. Sudah ditutupi semen. Sialan.

Otaknya pun sepertinya berubah menjadi sialan karena terpikir kemungkinan jalan keluarnya lewat lemari. Sayangnya, cuma satu yang tidak terkunci dan hanya berisi udara. Ketiga dari kiri.

Orang yang membawanya ke sini ini benar-benar gila. Benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Levi keluar. Sialan, kan?

Hanya ada satu-satunya cara. Meladeni _orang ini_. Bagaimana pun harus keluar. Dengan cara apa pun.

...

Levi melakukan pengamatan secara menyeluruh pada ruangan terkutuk ini. Laci tingkat tiga hanya yang pertama yang tidak bisa dibuka, yang kedua berisi kotak besi dengan kunci empat angka sandi, dan laci terakhir berisi debu. Jam duduk benar-benar mati, tapi tempat baterainya tidak bisa dibuka. Kunci di salah satu hiasan di rak, tepatnya di dalam guci kecil. Kertas putih kosong berukuran tak lebih dari ukuran jengkalnya tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja pendek. Lampu belajar yang cahayanya agak biru atau ungu dan menyala dengan baterai karena tidak tersambung kabel. Jam digital yang tergantung juga mati, bedanya tempat baterainya bisa dibuka.

Sejauh ini hanya itu yang dapat Levi ketahui. Namun harus mulai dari mana? Yang jelas, setiap benda yang terkunci di dalamnya tersimpan sesuatu. Laci pertama, kotak besi, lemari. Mungkin salah satu dari benda-benda itu menyimpan kunci pintu ruangan ini.

Mana yang lebih mencurigakan? Oh, kunci! Kunci akan membuka sesuatu. Cepat-cepat Levi berlari ke arah pintu. Berharap kunci itu cocok dengan pintu ini lalu dirinya bebas.

"Brengsek."

Jangan tanya bisa dibuka atau tidak. Lalu Levi menjelajahi semua benda yang terkunci. Lemari pakaian satu, coret. Lemari pakaian dua, coret. Lemari pakaian tiga, coret. Pasti laci pertama!

 **DUG!**

"Sialan!" umpatnya sambil menendang laci sampai jam duduk terjatuh setelah laci pertama terbuka.

Isinya cuma angin dan debu yang menjijikan. Levi dikerjai.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, harusnya kotak besi itu ditaruh di laci yang dikunci biar lebih menyusahkan...

Untuk sekarang, yang paling mencurigakan adalah kotak besi. Seperti kotak besi bercat merah biasa untuk menyimpan perhiasan, tapi tidak ada corak apa pun yang mencirikan kotak ini. Kotak besi ini bisa dibuka dengan kombinasi empat angka yang tepat. Caranya digeser pada setiap angkanya hingga angka yang tepat.

Levi Ackerman menggeser angka-angka tersebut. Setiap bagian terdiri dari terdiri dari lima digit angka. Paling kiri dan ketiga dari kiri terdiri dari bilangan ganjil satu sampai sembilan, sedangkan kedua dari kiri dan paling kanan terdiri dari bilangan cacah nol dan bilangan genap dari dua sampai delapan.

Meski pun masing-masing terdiri dari lima digit bukan sepuluh digit yang terdiri dari nol sampai sembilan−artinya membuat kemungkinan kombinasi empat angka tersebut makin sedikit−Levi lantas tidak mencoba-coba memutar angka agar dapat kombinasi yang tepat. Alasannya sederhana, kalau dikerjai lagi tidak akan terlalu kesal. Lagi pula mencari keberuntungan yang kemungkinannya satu berbanding ratusan itu agak mustahil.

Kalau di dalamnya ada benda penting seperti kunci pintu kamar ini, ya Levi cari saja kombinasi angka yang tepat.

Sebelum mencari ke sudut-sudut ruangan yang mungkin saja terdapat kombinasi angka yang tepat untuk kotak besi ini, Levi menatap kertas kosong yang sekarang disimpannya di atas laci. Mustahil kertas kosong yang seperti tidak ada apa-apanya itu tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena hal yang sering diabaikan kadang menyembunyikan hal menarik. Sedangkan laci yang jelas-jelas terkunci seperti menyimpan suatu benda berharga malah kosong isinya.

Masalahnya, bagaimana cara membaca pesan yang tersembunyi kertas ini? Apa kertasnya direndam air hingga pesannya dapat terbaca? Atau dibaca dengan semacam sinar X? Sayangnya, tidak ada air atau pun sinar X di sini. Jangan bercanda, sialan.

Air … kencing. Kalau memang cara membaca kertas tersebut adalah dengan direndam air, jangan paksa Levi Ackerman ngompol di ruangan orang. Kencing bukan pada tempatnya itu jorok, jadi lebih baik cari cara lain saja.

Sedangkan kalau pakai cahaya, ada dua benda di ruangan ini yang mengeluarkan cahaya. Lampu di atas kepalanya dan lampu belajar. Di ruangan ini sama sekali tidak ada saklar atau pun stop kontak. Jadi entah bagaimana cara mematikan lampu di atas kepalanya itu. Namun lampu belajar tetap menyala walau tidak ada stop kontak, jadi bisa dipastikan lampu itu memakai tenaga baterai.

Levi berjalan ke meja belajar lalu duduk. Dinyalakannya lampu belajar tersebut, lalu sinar keunguan menyorot semua yang dapat dijangkaunya. Tangan kiri Levi yang menggenggam kertas tersebut bergeser ke arah sorot lampu belajar.

...

 **3472**

Ditulis dengan konsistensi ukuran yang kacau.

Berisi sebuah kunci (lagi). Bukan, bukan kunci pintu, melainkan kunci lemari kedua dari kiri. Dan isi lemari tersebut bukan apa-apa, kecuali udara, debu, dan sebuah obeng kecil.

Obeng digunakan untuk memasangkan atau melepaskan mur. Jadi benda apa yang harus dipasangkan atau dilepaskan murnya? Hm, kemungkinan besar dilepas, karena sejauh ini Levi belum menemukan mur.

Levi menatap jam duduk yang tergelatak di lantai begitu saja karena tendangannya tadi. Lalu mengambilnya dan mengamati bagian mesin di belakang. Tidak cocok. Mur yang mengunci berukuran lebih kecil dari obeng yang ditemukannya di lemari.

Benda lain?

Jam digital yang tergantung di dinding diturunkannya dengan modal kursi pasangan meja belajar. Seperti sebelumnya, Levi melakukan pengamatan. Dan syukurnya, ukuran obengnya cocok untuk murnya. Semoga dalamnya terdapat suatu benda penting yang bisa membuatnya keluar, atau setidaknya membantunya mengingat sesuatu.

Isinya cuma mesin jam pada umunya. Kabel-kabel yang agak kusut dan komponen-komponen lainnya. Tidak ada yang menarik kecuali pemikiran yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak seorang Levi Ackerman. Mungkin kah jam digital ini _timer_ sebuah bom yang tiba-tiba menyala dan meledak?

Sialan. Itu konyol. Di saat-saat begini, pikiran yang dipenuhi pasangka negatif malah akan membuat paranoid. Jadi Levi menutup kembali jam digital itu dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula, biar rapih.

Lampu belajar. Bagian belakangnya yang dimur adalah penutup baterai. Kalau dibuka, baterai buat apa? Jam, sepertinya.

Bentuknya agak berbeda dari baterai yang biasa yang samar-samar diingat Levi. Berbentuk balok yang gepeng. Baterai khusus, sepertinya. Namun tidak cocok dengan jam duduk yang berada di atas laci. Dengan malas Levi kembali naik kursi untuk mengambil kembali jam digital.

...

 **9:13 pm**

Jam sembilan lewat tiga belas malam. Kalau jam ini tidak salah berarti itu waktu sekarang. Namun titik dua yang menandakan detiknya tidak berketik, atau mungkin memang seperti itu cara kerjanya. Atau, rusak karena tadi mesinnya dibuka?

Selama dua menit jam tersebut tidak berubah. Kemungkinan jam tersebut juga rusak atau Levi dikerjai untuk hal yang maha tidak penting.

Levi Ackerman mempositifkan pikirannya. Sekasar-kasarnya umpatan yang dari tadi dikeluarkannya untuk apa pun yang membuatnya terjebak di sini, ia masih ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Sampai saat ini yang paling ganjil adalah jam. Iya, orang bodoh mana yang memerlukan dua jam yang mati. Kalau memang saling berhubungan dan membantunya keluar dari sini tidak apa-apa. Jadi, apa hubungan kedua jam itu?

Jam dinding digital itu dipangkuannya, sedangkan jam duduk digenggamnya. Perbedaannya, jam digital pengaturan waktunya tidak bisa diubah seenaknya karena tidak terdapat tombol-tombol untuk mengubahnya (kecuali pengaturannya berada di dalam, siapa tahu), sedangkan jam duduk seperti jam biasa yang dapat diubah ke waktu kapan pun yang diinginkan.

Tangan Levi iseng memutar jam duduk ke angka sembilan lewat tiga belas. Ia mengira-ngira menit tiga belasnya. Pokoknya sebelum angka tiga.

 **TIK!**

Semacam laci di bagian atas jam duduk terbuka. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kunci (lagi). Ah iya, siapa tahu, ya. Sebelumnya Levi mana tahu di atas jam duduk itu terdapat sebuah laci kecil untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Memang sebelumnya ia melakukan pengamatan dengan teliti, ia kira sebentuk kotak yang terlihat terpisah itu cuma modelnya begitu, ternyata bisa dibuka dengan posisi jam yang tepat.

Kunci pun dimasukkan pada lubang knob, diputar dua kali ke sebelah kiri, lalu knob diputarnya.

"Hanji!"

Hanya ruangan lain yang di dalamnya sudah ada orang yang amat dikenalinya, walau sebelumnya ia tidak ingat. Mulut dibekap, sedangkan kakinya diikat dalam keadaan ditekuk dan tangannya diikat ke belakang. Parahnya, ia dalam sebuah akuarium yang cukup besar dan entah sejak kapan airnya mulai terisi sedikit-sedikit tapi pasti.

Sial. Itu akan membunuh Hanji secara perlahan.

...

to be continue

* * *

Sekali lagi, happy birthday Alta Sky! XD

Dan, halo fandom SnK… :)


End file.
